


Tit Job

by Tenta_Storm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, I'm great at naming things, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenta_Storm/pseuds/Tenta_Storm
Summary: After a great heist Junkrat finally gets to try out that thing he's always wanted. Roadhog doesn't seem to mind too much.





	

The door shut with a heavy thud then the deafening click of the deadbolt. The room was silent for several seconds before heavy panting turned to a manic cackle that was joined by a booming chuckle.  
“That was amazing!” Junkrat shrieked in delight. Spinning around on his peg as he tossed his cash stuffed duffels to opposite sides of the dingy motel room.”You were amazing!” He shouted grabbing hold of Roadhog’s white button down pulling himself close to his bodyguard.  
A massive tan hand pushed up thick, gray fabric to grip skinny pale hips, cool brass knuckles pressing against heated flesh. “Not too bad yourself.” Roadhog grunted low and heavy.  
Rat tittered in excitement as he pushed away from his behemoth of a companion. Shrugging out of his sweatshirt Junkrat watched as Roadhog dropped his own bags walking to the bed to strap back on his trusted mask. He breathed deeply savoring the filtered air that cooled his radiation scorched lungs.  
They were only out for reconnaissance; the two had gone out in their least conspicuous civilian clothes to scope out the security system of their next heist. The day had spiraled out of control before Roadhog could realize and he suddenly had his scrap gun pressed to a teller's temple while Rat wired the safe to blow.  
Despite their initial plan going awry the two had made it back to their hotel with a few hundred thousand and nary a scratch on them, most of the damage Junkrat’s sidecar had taken. Those bullet holes could be buffed out later as there were more pressing matters to attend to.  
Roadhog gave a huff as he fell to the battered mattress which groaned under this considerable weight. Hog peered up through the tinted glass of his mask as Rat slowly approached him shedding his ratty, gray sweatshirt on the way.  
“Oh Hoggy,” Rat's cheshire grin seemed more predatory than usual as he clamored over Roadhog settling down to straddle his bodyguard's impressive chest. Junkrat unbuttoned Roadhog's button down running his wiry hand down the white fabric. Hog brought his massive hands up to support his boss rubbing light circles on Rats bony hips.  
“You know,” Rat started, glancing between the dull white of Hog’s shirt and the pitch black of the watchful eyes of The Roadhog. “There’s somethin’ I’ve always wanted to try…” Rat trailed off clearly distracted.  
Hog followed his companion’s gaze down to his own chest. Junkrat’s fingers still holding the crisp, clean fabric. Hog watched a few seconds more before putting the pieces together. Junkrat had mentioned it in passing every so often to which Roadhog had usually shrugged him off. Never a right time or place but maybe he could let him have it just this once.  
“You did good today.” Hog’s words seemed to pull Rat from his thoughts as the younger snapped his wandering attention to listen to his trusted partner. “I’d say you deserve a reward.”  
“You mean it?!” Rat beamed, smile only growing wider as Roadhog nodded encouragingly.  
Junkrat giggles as he pushed off standing over Hog as he unclipped his bag, tossing it off the bed, and started on his worn leather belt. Hog moved to hold Rat steady with his massive hands closing around most of Junkrat’s lower leg. The worn metal of Rats peg still warm and familiar against Roadhog's palm. Hard, calloused hands rubbed small circles in Junkrat’s flesh leg as Hog watched Rat struggle to slide his baggy shorts down his legs.  
After a real bout of struggle, jumping from leg to leg, Rat finally stood above Hog fully nude his signature grin mixing with a faint blush from the strain. Roadhog felt a smile stretch across his own full lips, thankful for his mask hiding his enjoyment.  
“Well, are ya gonna take that off or do I gotta do all the work around here?” Rat huffed, eyes half lidded, tongue tracing his dry lips. Twitching fingers hovering over wide, bony hips trying to decide to touch himself or not.  
“Why don't you come down here and find out?” Hog grunted, smile hidden from his face but not from his voice.  
Junkrat slowly sank down settling on the crest of where Roadhogs chest met his belly. Hog ran his hands across the only place Rat seemed to have any meat on him. Junkrat’s thick thighs were usually hidden under baggy shorts making them a secret prize for Hog and Hog only.  
‘Whats mine, is mine’ Hog thought to himself as soft, contented noises rolled out of Junkrat before his hands returned to clumsily undo the rest of the large plastic buttons of Roadhogs nicest shirt. The first few were managed as shaky as one would expect from the twitchy kid but the remainder were met with swift precise motions. Delicate work was a secret talent of Junkrat’s and a necessary one in regard to his profession.  
Junkrat paused when he reached the last button just in front of his half hard cock. Shifting his hips up supporting himself on his spread knees reaching behind his back to finish the buttons blind. Roadhog was mildly impressed with Rat's dedication to the task. When this bit of foreplay had started he half expected Rat to just rip the shirt off, buttons be damned.  
Roadhog admired his bosses thin frame and he continues the show of his dexterity, Rat's lusty expression never leaving the cold stare of Hog's mask.  
Finally finished with the task Rat pushed the fabric aside testing his hands on Hog’s chest feeling the comforting rise and fall. “You sure you're okay with this?” Rat asked quietly as he slid his middle fingers through the heavy golden rings on Hogs large tan nipples. He gave an experimental pull watching the way the skin pulled and soft flesh jiggled.  
Roadhog let out a deep chuckle as Rat's skinny hands kneaded at his chest. He looked on adoringly at his bosses tentative moves. “You know, this isn't the first time I've done this.”  
Rat looked up from pinching and pulling burning eyes wide with surprise before a wicked grin broke across his sharp face. With a quick jerk Rat pulled up on the gold rings twisting hard as he leaned in closer to hear Hog hiss from the feeling. “Ya little slut,” Rat breathed out with a loving laugh.  
Dull nails bit against the soft skin as Hog tightened his grip into Rat’s flesh. Damn the kid really knew how to get his blood pumping.  
“You're hardly one to talk.” Roadhog laughed dragging his nails down Rat's thighs leaving wide white streaks that would leave thin red marks by morning. Another way of telling the world Rat was his.  
The two sat in a warm quiet. Rat's hands returned to kneading the soft flesh while Roadhogs large hands rubbed apologetically over the red marks.  
“Last chance to pull out,” Rat said grinding his bottom lip between jagged teeth.  
“Come on Rat, before I die of old age.” Hog huffed, smile hidden but still heard.  
Confidence restored wide hips shifted forward and uneven hands pushed Hogs tits together adding delicious pressure to Rat's dripping cock. A long tongue slid out from behind thin lips. Roadhog watched as Rat leaned forward, drool slowly gathering and rolling off Rat's tongue before falling to slick his chest.  
Normally if Junkrat had spit on him Roadhog would have decked the kid square in the jaw, but at this angle Hog had to admit it was pretty hot.  
Finally primed and ready Junkrat pulled back and thrust forward followed by the pathetic moan. Roadhog again had to admire the view as he watched his boss's face twist in pleasure, burning eyes now extinguished, half lidded and clouded with lust, thin lips pulled taut, panting as he began thrusting. Blush spread from his cheeks until his entire face was as red as the Outbacks dying light. Roadhog felt his smile grow even wider, this was almost the exact face Rat made when Hog would plow him into shitty hotel mattresses.  
Fuck Hog loved this kid.  
Roadhog held firm to Rat’s calf to keep him steady while his boss started to lose all composure as his thrusts turned manic. Heavy breathing laced with lustful moans filled the dingy motel. Hog could feel Rat's entire body shudder as he reached his limit.  
"Roadie," quivering lips gasped, short on breath, "I'm gonna... I wanna... please mate,... wanna see ya,"  
Silently Roadhog complied dropping Rat's peg to bring his hand up to the leather straps. Black coated fingers broke the clasps free and pushed his mask away revealing Junkrat's most treasured possession. Incomprehensible wealth was nice and all but Roadhog was far better in his opinion.  
Junkrat watched as a fat tongue slid out tracing thick lips, catching on imposing tusks, watched as he flicked it, silver stud shining against an unknown light source. Rat whimpered thinking of all the things that tongue could do to him.  
Uneven fingers tightened against soft flesh as Rat bucked hard sending warm cum across Hog's face. Roadhog waited as his boss gave a few weak thrusts before falling back to rest, his slender body heaving from over exhaustion and post orgasm bliss. Hog lapped the cooling cum from the corners of his mouth bringing his hand up to wipe the rest of it away. Before he could rub it off on the presumably dirty hotel sheets, Junkrat caught his wrist leaned in and licked his own cum from Hog's hand sucking on the thick fingers for good measure. He nuzzled into his bodyguard's warm palm before letting the hand drop to rest Rat's thigh.  
The two sat together in the warm embrace, a quiet moment among the chaos of a criminal's life.  
" So, ya wan' me ta do ya next?" Rat asked devilishly as he groped his flat chest wild eyebrows raising suggestively.  
Roadhog huffed pushing the kid off who exploded into hysterical giggles as he hit the mattress. When he calmed down Rat rolled over resting his sharp chin on his companions massive bicep.  
"Really tho mate, I'd be happy ta do anythin' for ya." Rat's sincerity caused a chuckle to shake the both of them. Hog pulled his mask the rest of the way off and tossed it across the room where it landed next to one of the fat piles of loot.  
"You will," Hog said with a smile, " In time."  
"Aw, ya know I hate waitin'," Rat cracked a grin of his own but was silenced by a huge hand smothering him, a short bout of wrestling later the two settled down for a well deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kicking around in my folder for MONTHS and I always meant to finish but motivation is a bitch and all. Anway hope you enjoyed the dirty boys being in love and shit. <3
> 
> I'm on Tumblr also at Tenta-Storm drop by there and say hi, especially if you play Overwatch on the PS4. I'd love to play with you guys sometime.  
> http://tenta-storm.tumblr.com/


End file.
